


A Most Diseased But Very Fancy Drinking Game

by J_Baillier



Series: Hell Be At The Door [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Humour, M/M, Meta, Romance, Supernatural Elements, drinking game, story extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking game based on "A Diseased Fancy". Try at your own peril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Diseased But Very Fancy Drinking Game

an arcane occult book is mentioned: half a swig  
Sherlock’s love life or lack thereof threatens to plunge the universe into an apocalypse: three swigs  
John stops said apocalypse: ten swigs  
Mycroft refuses to accept a call: one swig  
tea is made: one swig  
tea is actually drunk by Sherlock: three swigs  
John is jealous of Victor: three swigs  
John is jealous of arcane tomes: one swig  
A dream sequence happens: five swigs  
Moriarty pops by at a party in R'Lyeh: sixty-nine swigs  
John wants to murder someone: two swigs  
Someone actually does get murdered: one swig  
John thinks nothing weird can possibly be happening despite all the evidence to the contrary: one swig  
Mycroft is being cryptic: one swig  
Mycroft reveals everything: three swigs  
Sherlock speaks something else than English: two swigs  
Sherlock says the word "gay" out loud: five swigs  
John pointedly refrains from saying the word "gay" out loud: one swig  
John figures out what the hell is going on: five swigs  
geometry, impossible or not, is mentioned: two swigs  
John yells at people: one swig  
The Loch Ness monster is mentioned: one swig  
John gets yelled at: two swigs  
Sherlock is standing under a tree: three swigs  
Moriarty's fangs are mentioned: eleven swigs  
John gets completely freaked out: two swigs  
John tries to science the sh*t out of everything: two swigs  
Sherlock decides to give up on love: three swigs  
John is holding his gun: two swigs  
John has a hard-on: four swigs  
John gets annoyed at Mycroft's assistant: five swigs  
The Kraken is released: three swigs  
Someone bulldozes over Lestrade: two swigs  
A secret society or cult is mentioned by name: two swigs  
Mrs Hudson behaves in a domestic manner: one swig  
Mould is mentioned: half a swig  
Mrs Hudson turns out to be psychic: four swigs  
John tries to get rid of mould: two swigs  
Everything stinks of alien abduction: two swigs  
Someone sends a text: half a swig  
the hero gets the.... _guy_ : nine swigs  
kissing happens or is imagined: five swigs  
borderline platonic bedsharing: three swigs  
an animal behaves oddly: two swigs  
Cthulhu decides to give up on love and move to Slough: four swigs


End file.
